


Devil's First Heartbreak

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jared, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, No Romance, POV Jensen, Past Heartbreak, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Some light is shed on Jensen's past, and how he became the way he is.Timestamp during Karma is a Bitch





	Devil's First Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did a POV from Jensen! Everyone had been wanting a fic about that, or at least what he was thinking for once. Here you all go. I'm now going to be working on wincest stories since I have a little more of J2 fics now. Like to keep it balance. Anyways, Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen was by the window, watching all his workers from below walking out of the door. He took a sip of his cold whiskey and waited a few more minutes before— and there he was. Jared, smiling and laughing with his co-workers.

Narrowing his eyes, Jensen gulped down his drink and slammed the glass down on his desk. Jared never smiled at him like that. Jensen flopped down on his seat and scoffed as he rubbed his temples. Why wasn't he satisfied with the way things were going between him and Jared?

It was just sex. A _distraction_. Yet, it wasn't enough. Jensen was the one in charge, he had power over Jared and could make him do anything Jensen wanted. So why was it not enough?

Fed up with his thoughts, Jensen rose from his seat, then began to put on his blazer. He decided a good time in a bar would do him some good. He needed to forget his thoughts about Jared.

* * *

Jensen liked to go to a certain bar whenever work was hectic, besides, he was good friends with the bartender, Chris. And right now Jensen really wanted a shot of tequila.

Anything to get his mind off of Jared.

As he sat down on his usual spot, Chris came up to him with a grin. "Another hard day at work, Jensen?" Chris picked up two bottles: tequila and vodka, and showed them to Jensen. Jensen hesitated as he peered at the bottles.

"Tequila."

"Wow. That tough, huh?" Jensen just nodded.

Chris popped the tequila open and poured it down a shot. "Here you go, man. By the way, how's Danneel?" Jensen swallowed his drink in one go and shivered as his throat burned from the sensation. Fuck. Chris gave him a strong one.

"She's fine. Busy and bitchy as always. Still have a crush on her?" Jensen teased, raising his mini cup, gesturing Chris for more.

"Just curious, is all." Chris rolled his eyes and then gave Jensen a refill. "I'm not stupid though. I know she would only sleep with me once, then poof, she'd be running the opposite direction. I'd rather avoid all that shit. I want someone I can actually love and have a relationship with."

Jensen's lips were by the brim of the shot, ready to drink again, but then pulled away with a frown. That word didn't sit right with him: _relationship_. He snorted. "What's so special about relationships anyways?"

"Everything," Chris said. "Haven't you ever been in one before?"

Jensen paused. His mind went back when he was in college. Jensen remembered being in love with an upper classmate named Jason. They fooled around for a year, everything was going great between them, or that was what he had thought until Jason announced he was going to marry a girl his parents introduced to him.

His heart was shattered that year. Jensen was foolishly in love with Jason that he didn't know he was being used. It never occurred to Jensen, at that time, that Jason only came into his dorm in the middle of the night. And they only went out to places where it was empty and dark. Jason didn't want anyone to know that he was with _him_.

Jensen had been a fucking idiot. He remembered crying and calling his former lover, an attempt to try to reason with _him_. Jason had ignored him on the first call, then answered Jensen on the second. Jensen could still hear his cold-hearted words lingering in the back of his mind.

_'I'm not gay! I was just experimenting until I could find someone better. Leave me alone, Jensen. This was never a relationship! No one knew you even existed!'_

Then the last thing that Jason said was, _'I felt sorry for you.'_

So Jensen had learned two new things: he was used and a dirty little secret.

After that, Jensen vowed to never fall in love. He had learned to shield his own heart from anybody that came near him. Jensen never wanted to be in pain like he did when he was in college. So fuck relationships!

"Not in a long time," Jensen answered in a low voice, nearly emotionless. He drank his shot, while grasping the glass harshly. It hurt to think about the past.

Chris didn't say anything else after that. He knew when to give Jensen some space, therefore he began to clean the counter and tend to other customers.

Jensen eyed the glassware for a few seconds before gazing around the bar. Maybe he could hook up with a hot guy. He needed to release some stress and get his mind off things— one that didn't involve Jared. So, who was better than a one night stand?

There were plenty of guys around. Jensen smirked. This wouldn't be hard. As he rose from his stool he made his way across the people, trying to find someone who peeked his interest— Jensen stopped at the sight that bestowed him.

Jared was against the wall, arms wrapped around, and lips locked with another guy. Someone that wasn't Jensen!

Jensen growled. He wanted to rip the guy into pieces. Jensen was going to see _him_ bleed after he was through with him. Stalking over to them, Jensen grabbed the other guy and pulled him away from Jared.

"Hey! What the fuck," the stranger hissed.

Jared's eyes widened as he saw Jensen standing in front of him. He pushed himself off the wall and asked, "Jensen, what are you doing?" Jared's tone lingered with fear.

"I should be asking you that, Jared," Jensen snarled. He glared daggers at the stranger, giving him the _fuck_ _off_ look. The guy grimaced, then backed away as he left running the opposite direction. Good.

Jensen twirled his head back to Jared, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one... Oh. Jensen was beyond pissed. He grasped his wrist and dragged Jared out of the bar whether he liked it or not. They got a few stares, but Jensen didn't give a fuck.

Jared didn't put up a fight— probably knowing what would happen if he resisted— so his legs followed Jensen.

When they got close to Jensen's vehicle, he opened the door and shoved Jared inside. Jensen could feel his fingers trembling with anger and his jaw was starting to hurt from clenching too much. Jared still hadn't said a word. Not even through the entire drive to the hotel. Smart boy.

Jensen continued hauling Jared, all the way until they arrived to the room. He didn't hesitate to push Jared down on the bed, and then strip off his clothing. Jared finally found his voice as he stammered, "W-Wait, I'm not ready—"

"Did I say you could talk?" Jensen almost shouted.

Jared was taken aback by Jensen's sudden rage. He had never seen Jensen like that before. Pissed? Yes. But _this_... it was new.

"Turn over," it wasn't an order, but a demand. His tone was raspy while his eyes were narrowed as he watched Jared following his command. Jared got on his shaky knees.

Jensen swiftly took off his tie and dress shirt, then got on his knees. He placed his hand on Jared's back to keep him there, while his other hand tangled in his brown locks.

Jared's whole body stiffed, and he inhaled sharply as he felt Jensen's throbbing cock against his ass. Jared hung his head low, grasping onto the sheets— He shivered when he felt saliva dripping down his crack. He flinched upon feeling Jensen's fingers rubbing his rim in a sloppy matter. Jared gulped.

Jensen growled as he harshly tugged Jared's hair, and then rammed into his hole, not caring that Jared wasn't ready. Jared cried out by the sudden pressure.

"Who do you belong to, Jared?" Jensen snapped, close to his ear. "Well?"

Jared bit his lips, trying to spread his legs apart as Jensen kept pounding him. It hurt for the first time. He could feel his ass getting stretch out, and the burn was making him wince. He shut his eyes as Jensen grasped his hair, demanding him to answer. "Y-You, Sir!" Jared cried out.

"Then why did you let another guy touch you!" he hissed. His fingers tightened around Jared's hips, enough for bruises to form. "Did you think that I would be okay with it, huh?"

Jared grunted. "Jen—"

"If you want to fuck around then come to me!" Jared clawed the headboard above him as he felt Jensen's nail digging into his skin. Suddenly, his head was turned in one swift motion by Jensen's hand, both locked gaze with one another. Jared's scared, hazel eyes met with Jensen's furious, green ones. "Do you understand?"

"Yes! Nobody but you, Sir," Jared screamed.

As Jensen gave a final thrust, he came, arching his back as Jared cried out his name. Just like Jensen hoped for. Jared, too tired, let his head drop onto the pillow. Even though he was done, Jensen wasn't. He continued going at it, making sure Jared would feel it for days.

Jared never once moved, not even when Jensen went faster and harder. Jared's eyes were slanted, his legs suddenly felt exhausted, and his back was starting to ache. Jared blinked a couple of times. His eyes were beginning to droop. The only thing that was keeping him awake was that his body kept moving up and down between Jensen's thrusts.

Jensen came with a grunt, milking everything inside Jared. Suddenly, a horrifying realization occurred to Jensen— He didn't put a condom on. Son of a bitch! He was so pissed off that he forgot. How the fuck could he be so stupid? What if Jared wasn't clean? Jensen quickly pulled out, causing Jared to groan.

"I can't believe— Fuck!" Jensen glared at Jared, who was dazed by the sudden fullness of warm come. Jensen rolled him on his back, and snapped, "Please tell me you're fucking clean?"

"Mmm..." was only Jared's respond.

"Answer my damn question!"

"Yes. Clean," Jared mumbled, tiredly. His eyelids fluttered shut, passing out, and a snore escaped his lips. Jensen took the opportunity to rush into the bathroom. He still couldn't believe he forgot a condom. He was always careful.

He quickly changed, and just as he was about to leave he glanced back at Jared. Sticky, white come was on his stomach and thighs. Jensen couldn't leave him like that. Sighing, he grabbed a tiny towel from the bathroom and soaked it with warm water, and started to clean Jared.

Jensen watched Jared sleeping so peacefully. Not a care in the world. Jensen wondered how he did it. How could Jared be so carefree and full of energy in the office when Jensen was doing this to him? Jensen would never know.

"Even though you said the same thing _he_ said, you're not like _him_ ," Jensen whispered to himself. He took one final look at Jared, then departed from the room.

* * *

"You're a fucking asshole," Danneel stated, slamming down his files on his desk.

"What the fuck did I do now?" Jensen snarled. "You've been bitching a lot— And it's starting to piss me off!"

"Gee," Danneel rolled his yes, "where do I start? Oh yeah. How about how Jared is limping pretty badly? Jesus Christ, Jensen. Don't you have any sympathy for the guy?" She crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Says the one who fucks one night stands and leaves the next morning!" Jensen reflected, his voice rising with anger. "You're afraid of commitment, and yet, here you are telling me about relationships."

"Oh fuck you! Don't turn this around," Danneel yelled. She paced around his office, while shaking her head. "Why the hell am I even watching him for?"

"Because I told you so," Jensen grumbled. "I just want to make sure Jared doesn't fuck up, okay?"

"Bullshit! I know what this is. This is your _possessiveness_ acting up!" Danneel peeked out his window, watching the workers coming in and out of the building. "Seriously? Does being a dick get you with what you want?"

"Yes," Jensen stated the obvious. "Nothing is free in life, Danneel."

"Seriously? What did Jared ever do to you?" she inquired. "For you to treat him him like... _that_."

Jensen frowned, then looked at the window, slowly he answered, "He told me I was pathetic... and that he felt sorry for me." He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he turned to Danneel. Fuck. "Like Jason did."

Danneel's face softened. "Oh Jensen..." She knew about Jensen's past, and about how that bastard hurt her best friend. "It brought you back memories," she didn't question, but stated.

"Yeah. I don't want to go through that again, Danneel. I-I can't," Jensen stammered, getting a bit of anxiety as he recalled his first heartbreak. Just thinking about it made him want to breakdown.

"It's okay, Jensen." She embraced him. Danneel dropped the conversation— as much as she wanted to berate Jensen for being a fucking asshole— she didn't want to make Jensen suffer. Their friendship came first.

Jensen hugged back and placed his cheek on her shoulder, his eyes lowered as he stared at the window. For a moment Jensen thought about Jason, but now, all Jensen could think about was Jared.

And he wasn't going to let anybody touch and get near Jared... because he belonged to Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Jensen's heartbreak makes it somewhat understandable for how he's treating Jared? Can you blame him? Or yeah you still could? Talk to me about this.


End file.
